chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldston Family
The Goldston family are used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves and are mostly owned by Pippy, with the exception of Castiel, who is shared between Pippy and Lowri. The family consists of Jackson Goldston, his son and daughters Bea, Harry and Kasia, and their respective children. All the family members are werewolves and the majority have extra abilities, as well. The majority live in Osaka, Japan, with their pack. Brief History Jackson is a very old werewolf, nearing his six hundredth birthday. He previously worked with the Malus and has travelled the world widely. He met Hannah McHugh, mother of Bea and Harry, in the 1970s, and they had a daughter. Jackson visited occasionally, but paid no real part in raising his daughter. Three years later, when Hannah became pregnant with their second child, Harry, he left them permanently. Bea phased into a werewolf first, triggered by a passing vampire, and she left home immediately afterwards since she doubted Harry would ever phase. She then formed the Goldston Wolf Pack with fellow werewolf, Erin Castor, who chose to join after having left her original pack. A year later, Harry phased as well, and joined the pack. Upon meeting Erin for the first time, Harry imprinted on her. A few years into their relationship, Erin became pregnant with the couple's first child: a son, Castiel Goldston. It was six months after this first imprint that Bea too imprinted, upon were-elephant Lewis Smith. Years later, since Bea was unwilling to stop phasing long enough to have a child, instead the couple asked Harrison Grey to project them some children - one daughter, called Stephanie Goldston-Smith, who appeared as a 6 years old, and one son, Spencer Goldston-Smith ,who appeared at 18 months old. Some time passed before their illegitimate half-sister Kasia first phased and automatically joined the wolf pack. She left her native Poland and moved to Japan to join the family, where she imprinted upon Caleb Capet, who used his power to give her the idea to use her power of Reconstitution to save her baby, Xavier, who is only a few weeks old. Bea recently stopped phasing to prevent her pack from learning of a future threat to her, and as a result, she became pregnant with her third child, Simon Goldston-Smith. He was born on the same day as she discovered her pregnancy, due to the use of age alteration. Bea was then killed during the second battle against the Malus, and Harry automatically became Beta of the pack. Bea was later revived by Poppy and P.J. Haxford. A few months afterwards, Erin was turned human in an attack and fell pregnant with a second son, who is currently unnamed. Homes Harry, Castiel and Erin Castor live with the majority of the pack and the coven, in a palace outside Otsu, Japan. The palace is large and beautiful, in traditional Japanese style. It also contains a vast amount of lands, including gardens, forests, streams, lakes, wilderland, coast, Guard-homes and training grounds. This vast amount of lands prevents outsiders and humans from finding the home, as does the use of illusion and telepathy. It is also a state palace, since the coven and pack are world leaders, and therefore the first floor contains a throne room, crown room and soundproof meeting rooms. The underground cells can be accessed from this floor. The first, second and third floors contain a variety of exquisite rooms for living purposes, including a cinema room, a pool and a gym, and there is also an attic which spans the entire building which the wolves use for meetings, and part of which Harry, Erin and Castiel use as their own. Kasia currently lives in the palace with Xavier, as well, but she is currently building her own home in the grounds. Bea used to live in the palace, but recently her and her Imprint, Lewis Smith moved into a smaller cottage in the grounds of the palace for their privacy. The couple lived with their children, Stephanie, Spencer and Simon Goldston-Smith. It is located on the outskirts of the land owned by the Firelock Coven, and the cottage is made of stone, and quite small in comparison to the other buildings. It has three bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, one small kitchen and one reasonably spacious living room. While the house is technically in the woods, it was built in a slight clearing, for when Bea and Lewis first Imprinted. Jackson's home is technically a secret, and very few know of its existence. He has had the home for over a hundred years, but has modernised it recently, and he is only one to have stepped inside to still be alive. It is located within a cave. The house is one bedroom and exceptionally small - he also has a kitchen/lounge and an office, as well as a single bathroom. The house's exact location is unknown, but it is located within the county of Wiltshire, in England. The plants surrounding the cave is much more overgrown and the house is almost entirely covered by shrubbery nowadays. Family Members *Jackson Goldston *Bea Goldston *Harry Goldston *Kasia Lewski *Castiel Goldston *Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Spencer Goldston-Smith *Xavier Lewski *Simon Goldston-Smith 'Jackson Goldston ' 'Bea Goldston ' 'Harry Goldston ' 'Kasia Lewski ' 'Castiel Goldston ' 'Stephanie Goldston-Smith ' 'Spencer Goldston-Smith ' 'Xavier Lewski ' 'Simon Goldston-Smith' Category:Family